


Sisyphian

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 LDWS [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Grief, LDWS, Loss, M/M, Mythological Elements, Orpheus and Eurydice, do not copy to another site, motivation, tennyson's poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Cause. And effect.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 LDWS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Sisyphian

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for week 2 of the MI6 Cafe 2020 Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge.

He had refused to give up when the signal was lost. If there were the slightest chance, the smallest trace, he would find and make use of it. He wrestled with technology, fought bureaucracy, and ignored his own limits.

Like Orpheus, he followed a trail gone dark and cold to find the hell where his beloved was held. A team already en route for rescue, he activated a camera.

Like Orpheus, his love was lost as he laid eyes on him. An indicator light on the camera blinked to life, betraying their surveillance, and they gained visuals only to watch his agent's execution.

Unlike Orpheus when he lost his Eurydice, he did not fall prey to despair. He would not betray his lover's memory or dishonor his sacrifice by pining away.

He channeled his grief into ingenuity, political savvy, fierce protectiveness, and an icy, vengeful fury. He focused on the interests of the country for which his lover had given his life, and the other agents who continued to risk everything in that same service. He would do everything in his power to keep them safe and bring them home.

Gods have mercy on any who tried to stop him.


End file.
